Transcendent Weaponry
The ability to wield or create powerful godly weapons. Not to be confused with Divine Weaponry. Also Called * Arms/Weapons Of Godliness * Godly/Transcendent Tool * Godly Arms/Weaponry Capabilities The user is able to create and/or wield any kind of weapon that is imbued with incredible godly power, surpassing that of any and all forms of mundane weaponry, and is able to strike down those who are of a powerful or higher existence. The weapon in question can be of any origin be it science, magic, technomagic, spiritual, cosmic, temporal, divine, demonic, etc. Some weapons may even able to adapt, changing their form in order to suit the user's needs in battle. In some cases, an ordinary weapon would be fused with an almighty object or even infused with transcendent power from another source or may be the very weapon itself taking a bodily form. Applications * Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defense as well as leveling entire landscapes in a single strike. ** Conceptual Attacks: Use the to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of reality. * Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. * Omnislayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods, embodiment's, concepts, etc. ** Demonic Slayer: Such a weapon can slay even the most transcended level demons. ** Divine Slayer: Such a weapon can even slay the most powerful of deities imaginable. * One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: Transcendent weaponry far surpasses any laws or boundaries of both the natural and supernatural. ** Transcendent Magic: The weaponry possesses access to the greatest forms of magic and is able to use them all. ** Transcendent Science: The weapon is a fabrication of unprecedented levels of scientific understanding. * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Take control of transcendent elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling transcendent energy forces. * Weapon Manipulation: The weapon bends completely to the wielder. ** Weapon Calling: The weapon can never be lost from the wielder. ** Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. * Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. Variations * Transcendent Artillery * Transcendent Blade Construction * Transcendent Bow Construction * Transcendent Polearm Construction * Transcendent Whip Generation Associations * Almighty Object/Powerful Objects: Items of transcendent power can fused into the weapon in order to bring it to a level that surpasses all others. * Transcendent Armor: Transcendent armor and weapons often come in a set. Limitations * Just as the weapon is capable to killing those of a higher existence, it can also be broken, or even destroyed by them. * Useless against omnipotent beings. Known Users Known Weapons See Also: Infinity Plus One Sword. Gallery Ascalon.png|The Ascalon (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) was a powerful sword created by Azmuth. The sword is able to use the forces of the universe itself as the source of its power. DMC Sparda by Billy B. Saltzman.jpg|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry) is a legendary demon who once wielded the weapon named after him, an indestructible sword imbued with his own demonic power. Zamasu Blade.jpg|By surrounding his hand in his Godly ki, Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) can create God Split Cut, an energy powerful enough to kill large beings and gods. SSR Black Fierce Violent God Slicer vs SSB Goku.png|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) can use Godly ki to create Violent Fierce God Slicer, a more powerful variation of Zamasu's God Split Cut. Super Saiyan Rosé Azure Dragon Sword.jpg|Goku Black can can shape his Violent Fierce God Slicer into the more powerful Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade, which fires piercing exploding energy needless.. Violent Fierce God Slicer - Scythe.png|... and shape Violent Fierce God Slicer into the even more powerful Sickle of Sorrow that slice open rifts in dimensions. Super Trunks (Spirit Bomb)-0.png|In the final battle with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) was able to channel the hopes and energies of everyone alive on Earth, along with the power of Goku and Vegeta, changing his Light Sword in the Sword of Hope. Blade of Artemis.jpg|While his quest to kill Ares, Kratos (God of War series) was bestowed by the Goddess of the Hunt Artemis her Blade of Artemis, a large curved sword surrounded by raw energies, allow it to pierce armor easily damage any enemy. Thunder Bolts of Zeus.png|Zeus (God of War series) was the God of the Sky, Thunder, and Lightning, King of the Gods, and Ruler of Olympus. He wielded the Thunderbolts of Zeus, powerful lightning bolts created by Cyclops. The lightning bolts were Zeus' symbol of power, able to strike down any being that defied him. Poseidon's Trident.jpg|Poseidon (God of War series) was the God of the Sea that wielded Poseidon's Trident, the symbol of his rule of the ocean and storms, allowing him to create thunderstorms, strong tidal waves, shoot bolts of electricity, and command the Hippocampi that pulled his chariot. Kratos vs Hades.jpg|Hades (God of War series) was the God of the Underworld that wielded the Claws of Hades, powerful chained weapons that were embodied with his magical power of souls, allowing him to remove the souls of mortals, gods, and Titans, and absorb them to increase his power. Pit's Light Arrows.jpg|Pit (Kid Icarus series) wields the Palutena Bow, a bow crafted by the goddess Palutena and blessed with the moon's light that project powerful arrows of light. Thanos with Infinity Gauntlet.png|Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe) wields the Infinity Gauntlet, a powerful weapon created to house the power of the six Infinity Stones of Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time. With all the stones at his command, Thanos posseses nigh-omnipotent power, able to manipulate the universe in any manner he sees fit. Stormbreaker.png|Stormbreaker (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a divine weapon that can rival and even surpass the completed Infinity Gauntlet in raw power. Forged in a dying neutron star, only a god has the fortitude to wield it. Thor Odin Force.jpg|Thor (Marvel Comics) wields Mjolnir, an Asgardian warhammer forged from Uru metal, making it nigh-indestructable. The hammer can manipulate the weather, project devastating blasts of lightning and mystical energy, and harm even the most powerful beings. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) wields of the Dragon Sword, blade carved from the fang of a Divine Dragon and imbued with the essence, souls, and spiritual power of the twelve Divine Dragons. Combined with the Eye of the Dragon, it transforms into the True Dragon Sword, and can kill supernatural beings and supreme deities. NG2 Genshin.jpg|Genshin (Ninja Gaiden series) wielded the Blade of the Archfiend, a sword rumored to have been forged from a meteorite infused with the Archfiend Vazdah's demonic magic. Excalibur Sonic by Nibroc-Rock.png|Thanks to his will to never give up, Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog series) rekindled the long lost light of Excalibur and managed to draw the power of the sacred swords, allowing Sonic to become Excalibur Sonic and Caliburn to become the legendary Excalibur. Nightmare SCIV.png|Nightmare (Soul series) wields the demonic sword Soul Edge. The sword was once an ordinary weapon until became bathed in the blood and hatred of numerous wars, turning into a powerful demonic weapon with the demonic Inferno as its soul and asborb the souls of other to increase its power. Siegfried SCIV.jpg|Siegfried Schtauffen (Soul series) is one of the chosen wielders of Soul Calibur, a holy sword forged by Agol from the purified fragments of Soul Edge and infused with his life-force in order to counter the evil the demonic sword. BotW Link Master Sword Full Power.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series) wields the Master Sword. The Master sword is the Blade of Evil's Bane, infused with the sacred flames of the Golden Goddesses and blessed with Hylia’s power in order to strike down even the greatest of evils. HW Zelda Light Arrow.jpg|The Bow of Light and Light Arrows (The Legend of Zelda series) are powerful weapons that are blessed with the power of pure light. Much like the Master Sword, they are able to vanquish any form of evil such as the Demon King Ganon. Destroyer H.png|Destroyer (Valkyrie Crusade) is the Celestial Realm's ultimate divine weapon and an unstoppable force. Grendan Heaven's Blades.png|The Twelve Heavens Blade Wielders (Chrome Shelled Regios) are the twelve of the strongest Military Artists in the World whose monstrous powers couldn't be used with any other weapons aside from their Twelve Heavens Blades, which allows them to use their full power and to a greater extent. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Items Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries